


Were you gonna tell me?

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Short, falice - Freeform, is that their shipname or no, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Alice gets the same question twice, but with years apart. FP never gets the answer to any of them.





	Were you gonna tell me?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the second season of Riverdale, so I don't know if this works, but here you are.

_ “We can fix this, Alice. He won’t even have to know.”  _

 

Some people don’t deserve children. Alice had known that her entire life, but she never thought she would end up with someone like them. She never thought she would marry one of them.

The proposal had been unexpected, yet the only thing she had ever expected out of him. She had just broken up with FP and she had been seeing Hal behind FP’s back for months. Hermione was the only one who knew, thankfully. And well, Hal. Alice was almost certain FP would have figured it out if he wasn’t so head over heels.

Alice had found out together with Hermione. They had gotten closer than they ever thought they would, thanks to their boyfriends. No one wanted to sit alone in Fred’s basement and pretend to like the music. Not even with four hot guys around.

Alice held Hermione’s hand when she had a look at the test. Alice knew she shouldn’t have been surprised, but she had been. She had been surprised even though her clothes snuck just a little bit tighter around her tummy and even though she had gained weight. Almost immediately after she found out, she found her hand constantly sneaking to her little bump. She caressed it with her thumbs and like any other teenage mother, she constantly worried about what people would think. She worried about what Hal would say and what FP would say and if she should even  _ keep  _ the baby.

Their prom had begun like a dream. Alice went with Hal and she had the most expensive dress she had ever owned on. Her hair was tied up in a messy hairdo and her makeup was nearly perfect. Hal had looked as if he fell in love all over again when he first saw her. Of course, Alice knew better now.

FP had stopped her when she was on her way to the bathroom. She wanted to make sure her lipstick still looked okay after all the kissing. Hal had stayed right behind her. He had spoken to someone Alice didn’t know.

“Where you gonna tell me?” FP had asked. He had smelled of booze and he couldn’t seem to focus on anything. She had had her back pressed against the wall next to the bathroom doors.

“Tell you what?” she had asked. Hal had turned towards them now, but Alice hadn’t noticed. All she could think about was the baby. The baby that probably wasn’t Hal’s and that FP would never get to know as his.

“Hermione told me”, he had begun, but before he could continue, Hal had been there. The fight had been nasty and by the end of the night, Alice’s dress would be ripped in more than one place. She supposed that was when she knew Hal was right. She had to give the baby up for adoption, or at least hide the baby.

Alice stirred awake. The sound she had thought was her alarm clock was actually the doorbell. She stood, tried to straighten out her skirt and fix her hair, as she walked towards the door, all at the same time.

“I’m coming..” she huffed when the doorbell rang again. She unlocked the door and pushed it open, just to stare up at a familiar face. He leaned against the doorframe. Alice could feel the faint smell of the same cheap beer they had had together with Fred and Hermione when they were younger.

“FP”, she greeted him. “I didn’t think you’d show up here.”

He met her eyes. They were bloodshot and Alice could see the dark circles under his eyes. They almost matched his hair.

“Where you gonna tell me?”, he asked, voice barely above a whisper. “That you kept him?” 


End file.
